


Dangerous Words

by tiresroll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Wire Play, mentioned Hank/Connor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: PWP, nothing else.





	Dangerous Words

盖文喜欢骑摩托，他房间里的书架上有一整排的机车杂志，收藏品则从重型的到越野型的摆满了一个独立的玻璃五斗柜，就连女式小摩托都擦得能照出他的脸，还有一个在底盘有个开关，往旁边一拨就能亮起车灯的雅马哈R6，从龙头倾斜的角度到连接把手的刹车线都做得清清楚楚，像是下一秒就能轰鸣着从他的架子上冲下来，撞破玻璃窗户，落到马路上去，在一阵呼啸声中消失在远处。

他喜欢这种交通工具，只要稍微偏移重心，高速行驶的双轮车辆就能倾斜着改变行动轨迹，右手稍微收起，前轮就能引导车身甩过一个弧形，同样，在他侧压超过极限的哪怕一度，或者在错误的时候手指抖了一下时，可靠的机器会变成死亡的陷阱。他不只一次从那上面滚下来，肋骨受到剧烈撞击发出令人恶心的断裂声，整个世界翻了几个翻后他只能趴在地上用力往肺里抽气，看着自己的爱车打着旋滑出去老远，满脑子只有那些此时与地面摩擦蹦出火花的金属壳子修起来有多么困难，又或者他干脆不修了，没什么比些许伤疤更诱人的。

他从未骑过马，不过他想这大概是最接近于骑马的体验，这一秒他能完全掌控这个物体，然而只要一点错误操作，下一秒它就会撂蹶子将你掀翻在地，铁蹄紧随其后，毫不留情地切开血肉之躯。

他爱死了这种刀尖漫步的危险。

这也是为什么在900将他压在床上后，他拼着手腕脱臼也要挣脱出来，然后双腿打开跨在900身上，大腿用力夹住了他的腰。生平第一次他身下的不是一个普通的器械，而是一个活生生的，飘忽不定的，难以琢磨的生物——是的，活生生的，盖文才不管他之前说过什么，他是人，有权力随时更改自己的想法。

“动啊，傻屌。”他气喘吁吁，心脏跳得赶得上停在楼下的飞轮71Z 500cc的发动机，手用力到发抖，嘴角无法克制地上扬，“动起来，让我看看你到底有多‘鲜活’。”

900双手从床单移动到他腰上，略微低温的仿生皮肤在温热的躯体上引出一阵细微的震颤，盖文低着头，在拉扯对方光滑的西装衣料的时候盯着对方的眼睛，灰蓝色的虹膜中央黑色的瞳孔倒映出他的脸，他知道自己这时候是什么德性:面红耳赤，头发一簇一簇地黏在额头，一部分支棱起来，难看得要命。汗水顺着脊背滑下去，他想伸手去挠，但眼下有比那点不那么碍事的瘙痒更重要的事情，比如900的衣服扣子和裤腰带，牛仔裤上的拉链，比如他自己满是划痕的皮带扣。

因此他只是扭了一下肩膀，嘴里骂骂咧咧地去解仿生人的黑色衬衫，他手指动得很快，但总捏不稳那些小巧的塑料圆块，于是在进行到第三颗之后盖文放弃挣扎，本能地转而向黑色裤子上的皮带进攻。这次他的战果好看了些，甚至他敢说值得骄傲，一拉一扯，金属搭扣就松开了牙齿，将隐藏在下面的纽扣曝露出来，在他三十多年的生涯里，还从没那么快地脱过哪个男人的裤子。他又急又躁，身体不断地在900腿上扭动，他太安静了，这个该死的塑料，盖文飞快地扫了一眼，看到黄色的光圈后才满意地哼了一声，身下的躯体不像他的那台座驾那样不断轰鸣，也不像安德森那台棕色眼睛的800一样有仿生呼吸，更不像他们以往的打炮——是的，他决定这么称呼他们的行为，因为用自己的搭档仿生人自慰听起来实在太可悲，而盖文还没有到承认自己并不打算制止900在工作时间越来越多的肢体接触的地步——时那样，强制将他钉在某个平面上，然后给他留下手指形状的淤青，而这近乎温顺的举动让他后脑发麻，指尖狠狠地打了个哆嗦。

900从来不温顺，他看得到那些在无机质双眼背后的线路中流窜的意图，代码和异常病毒交织在一起刀刃一样地向他刺来，再烈再野的马也不会有这样的眼神——倒不是说他看过多少匹那玩意儿，但他认得出猎食者，那点头狼一样的光亮让他忍不住低吟，然后摆动腰胯主动在对方身上磨蹭。

“别他妈愣着，”盖文舔掉流到嘴角的汗水，喉结上下滚动，“你不是说你是有生命的吗？现在倒是躺得跟个操蛋的玩偶似的。”他一边说，一边将拉链下拉到底，双手一刻不停地抓住裤腰就往下拉，并不无得意地感到腰上稳定的按揉顿了一下。“这是我的选择，警探，“900说着，刻意看了盖文还有些发红的手腕一眼，“而且基于你先前的举措，我认为此时我保持不动更能满足你的需求。”

“我的需求，哈，”盖文喷了口气，成功拉下仿生人的制服裤子，手掌按在平滑的腿间象征性地施加压力，“如果真的是为了我的需求，你就该跟安德森的仿生人学学，去装上一个屌，那或许还能让你变得有种一点，而不是在这里享受我的劳动成果。”

“我早该知道这是你每次都要我用四根手指的理由，”900回道，“是所有人类都这样分不清疼痛和快感，还是只有你？”

“你不是最新型原型机么，你来回答。”

“我是，但是我想听你说。”

盖文对此的回应是一声嗤笑，想，嗯？这鬼东西先前连“想”是什么都不知道，现在倒是来给他发号施令了。他解开自己的皮带，将裤子和内裤一起踢到床下，勃起湿润地立在腿间，随着他的动作微微晃动，警探抓住900的右手胡乱地把修长的手指塞到嘴里，并因为对方配合的深入而闭上眼，舌头在光滑的指缝间舔舐，嘴唇包住指节吮吸，900的手指模拟性交那样抽插起来，盖文呻吟着尽可能地含入更多，指尖扫过喉头刺激肌肉，吞咽反应不可避免地接踵而至，人类眼角带上了不属于汗水的湿润，他干呕了一下，把手指吞得更深，并在对方抽离的时候可悲地呜咽出声。

“你还没回答我的问题，警探。”

“别他妈这么叫我，锡皮头，”他声音粗哑，阴茎前端滴下一滴透明的液体，左手还捏着900的手腕，仅在指尖的部分压出了一点白，“败坏性致。”

“你的阴茎不是这样说的。”一时间900看上去象是准备翻个白眼，但他最终只是垂下眼，从唇间吐出一个仿生叹息，左手在盖文下腹上打转，掌根有意无意地蹭过勃热的器官。

“操，”盖文骂道，“你这狗娘养的，就不能换一套。”

“由于你先前表达过‘人类是你们仿生人操他妈的亲生父母’的观点，我建议你更改一下自己的措辞，”仿生人用食指和拇指圈住发红的性器，将将触碰着从顶擦到底，在盖文吐出更多脏字的时候故作失望地摇头，“当然，我怎么能忘记，这也是你的性癖之一。”

“闭嘴。”

“被当作一个婊子，这就是你想要的不是么？你不惜挑衅周围的所有人，只为了寻找一个能够真正将你压制的对手，一个让你认清自己位置的人。”

“滚你妈的，我命令你闭嘴。”

“你清楚这点，检验科的莉莎、交通部的瑞秋、新来的巡警米娅也清楚这点，这就是为什么尽管你无数次尝试调情，她们都无动于衷，你不是个很难解读的人，盖文，谁都能看到你拙劣的暴躁伪装下的本性，”900吐字清晰平稳，湿润的手指终于探向他身后，而盖文甚至不费心掩饰自己主动抬起身体的动作，“至于你的命令……我是有生命的，记得吗？”

盖文当然记得，他今天在福勒办公室呆的那15分钟确保了他的印象深刻。他把一个嫌疑人打得满脸是血，而那个娇生惯养的公子哥一边尖叫，一边威胁着要把他们全部人告上法庭，“赔得你们关门大吉”是他的原话，对此盖文的回应是一口吐得精准无比的唾液，以及一句“这里是他妈警局，不是治疗你残缺的脑子的地方，你这个智障”。他承认，那不是他骂得最好的一次，但是当时他满脑子只有这混帐提出要将900买回去找找乐子的下流嘴脸，和那只不止一次伸向900屁股的手，血液沸腾的声音盖过了克里斯的喊声和安德森的制止，直到一只套在白色袖管里的有力手臂绕过他的颈部向后勒紧，微凉的手捏住他的手腕将手臂翻折在后，他才看清福勒气得变形的脸。

“如果我因为你的塑料屁股而被开了，你可得陪我一大笔损失。”

“小史崔奇先生已经放弃起诉，很明显他的父亲，一位公开的仿生人平权支持者，对他儿子的行为感到非常羞愧，”900轻描淡写地将自己上传映像发送到史崔奇先生的私人邮箱里，并对对方的处理方法给予了些许建议的事情盖了过去，湿润的手指在盖文的括约肌上绕了两圈，然后直接挤了进去，“如果不是福勒坚持，我恐怕他还希望向我们支付可观的赔偿。”

“我们？”盖文仰着头，双手撑在自己搭档的肩上，腿无意识地打得更开。

“你也是这次不幸事件中被波及的一员，”仿生人的手指无视肠道的推拒长驱直入，盖文嘶了一声，肩膀向上耸起，“毕竟福勒扣的是你的奖金。”

“他妈的官僚主义，操，谁会他妈嫌钱多，”盖文收起手指，在900身上抓出不可能停留的痕迹，“你怎么就不做点什么。”

“我以为你会想坚守自己拾金不昧的正义感。”900扬起一边眉毛，嘴角向上拉动两毫米，显得冷静又得意，盖文只能抬起拳头，很快地砸到那个让他浑身发热的笑容旁，冲击力被床垫吸收，900看也没看那个来自盖文——底特律警界新星，受过格斗训练的成年男人——的暴力威胁，保持着完美的发型和完美的挑衅，左手猛地一收，掐住了盖文的阴茎。他没忍住，弓着腰在前后夹击下长而下贱地骂了声操。

他的词汇越来越简单并且高度重复了，这可不是什么好兆头。

“你就记得这些屁话了是吗？我看你需要多加个内存条。”

“恕我很难分辨你的实话与谎言，警探。”仿生人没有提对方略显落后的科技知识，他两只手指弯曲，不做任何停顿地轮流在警探的腺体上按压，同时交叉着撑开内壁，打开这具温暖的躯体，仅有的一点唾液润滑很快消磨殆尽，盖文眉毛紧皱，大腿绷出肌肉的轮廓，身体向上抬起些许的下一刻就是一个快而急切的下坐，嘴里颠来倒去地在塑料屁股和操之间做排列组合，间或还夹杂着对900型号性能的置疑，他手臂弯下些许，将脸带得离900的LED更近。900于是把手指抽出来，在盖文变了调的咒骂中加入第三根手指，像刚才那样毫不留情地拓宽挤入，就像是个他妈的飞机杯，盖文从疼痛中扒拉出些许脑子给自己的屁股打了个比方，仿生人的飞机杯，而他甚至没有屌，狗屁塑料。

“你的是与否，真诚与讽刺，请求与命令，都带有一层隐藏的意思，我却不能单纯地把你归到口是心非那一类下，因为你总有坦诚的时候，这让我有些困扰。”900黄着光圈陈述，手腕转过一个精确的角度，完美地复刻了一星期前他们在厨房干这事儿的时候让盖文高声叫着射出来的动作。盖文咬死了牙齿才没丢人地尖叫，但残存的那点声带震动似乎好不到哪去，900的圈闪烁了一下，红色随着声音的消散而褪去。

“看来我也不像某人说的那么好懂，你怎么看，我和米娅是不是还有可能来上一段？”

“我的程序不是单纯为了分析你的行为模式和推测你的情绪而存在的，盖文，”手指猛地一戳彻底没入，盖文被一下扔在烧灼感和满涨感中，用最后一口气听出了仿生人吐字间咬牙切齿的意味，900的胸腔鼓起又下陷，一口带着温度上升了的生物部件的热度的气体融在空中，那个圈又红了，盖文的眼角满是那个鲜艳的颜色——他什么时候彻底伏下身去的？“你也不需要假装，她不可能给你这个，没有人能。”

“不一定，”盖文声音小了下去，嘴皮子倒是没有软，“我或许可以跟酒鬼副队长商量一下，让他把他的仿生鸡巴借给我，然后我终于能好好爽一把，而不是——”

脑后的刺痛迫使他扬起头来，900扯着他的头发将他拉得跪坐起来，屁股里的手指一动不动了，第四只手指抵在外面，凉得让他抓狂，盖文更深地向后仰头，颈脖和前胸整个曝露出来，锁骨上还有昨天残存的痕迹。他想要扭动身体，想要在肌肉的收缩动作下让900的手指重新刺激那个让他蜷起脚趾的地方，但对方不为所动，只是固定住他，用高热的鼻息在他身上留下任谁也看不出的标记。警探一手死死地扣住仿生人的肩膀，一手钻到衬衫下在微热的腹部摸索，指尖隔着放生皮肤按压，右边一点，上去一些，正好在圆形的调节器下。他按了按那块硬邦邦的平板，烦躁地发现没有900的同意，他不可能触摸到那些能让仿生人的系统过载的线路，那些躺在保护壳之下，在生物部件之间的细小的“神经”。这下可好，盖文闭上眼，他没有一点筹码，也没有一点可以威胁对方给自己满足的东西，他感觉自己像是被点燃的香烟那样，从900唇舌滑过的地方开始一点点燃烧。

“小心，盖文，”900嘴唇开阖着蹭过耳垂，低沉地说，“我们都知道你必须乖乖听话，才能获得准许。”仿生人的身体在他身下，声音在他耳边，手指在他体内，而他，盖文他妈的里德，因为那把声音松开了拴着尊严的绳子，并在眼皮后的黑暗里愉快地冲那飞奔而出的混账玩意儿比了个中指。警探短促地抽了口气，他今天刚刚破了个案子，揍了个不知天高地厚的兔崽子，他值得一些放纵和奖赏。

尽管昨天在破案边沿的他也是这么给自己说的：他即将破一个案子，即将逮捕一个不知天高地厚的狗东西，他值得一些提前的放纵和奖赏。

“……求你，”他呼出两个简单的音节，在脑后的拉力变大之后啜泣一声，又重复了一遍那个让他在耻辱和兴奋间沉沦的词语，“求你，900。”

“你做得很好，盖文，”900松开了手，指尖在他的头皮上一下又一下地按摩，盖文没把头正回来，他保持着原来的姿势，将重量彻底交给自己的搭档，“现在，做个好男孩告诉我，你想要什么？”

“我的天啊，你享受这样是吧？”盖文嘟囔着侧过头，脸颊蹭在熟悉的光滑手掌上，“求你操我，让我高潮，让我射，我保证我会舔干净，该死的，哪怕它沾到了你的鞋上我都会舔干净，你不知道我现在有多——”

他再次被打断，这次是被自己的呻吟和暴风雨一样扑面而来的酥麻快感掐掉了话头。900终于把第四只手指也塞了进去，他满得要裂开了，穴口被手指带得小幅度翻动，疼痛感随着摩擦而减弱，前列腺上的每一下过度到发疼的刺激都让他眼前一片模糊，他用力推搡900的肩膀，又抓着他的衣领把他拽回来，后者单手解开了剩下的所有纽扣，然后轻轻地在自己腹部压了一下，放生皮肤向后褪去，一块挡板轻响着从左往右打开折叠，里面的部件闪着些许蓝光，机体高度运转的热意流了出来，淌了盖文一手一腿，仿生人任由人类轻而颤抖着触摸其中一簇格外密集的线路，左手没有再圈住警探硬到不行的性器，而是扶着他的腰，在他前后摇摆的时候配合地在臀部拍打出红痕。

“操，900，操，操，操——”盖文哽咽着，呜咽着，尖叫着，他不在乎隔壁邻居是不是会再来敲他的门让他别再做个荡妇，他甚至不在乎那该死的混账会不会一通电话打到局里去，天知道蒂姆——还是汤米？汤姆？——已经在他的门上贴过多少纸条，请求、恳求、要求他收收他的大嗓门，不要让他对跨种族恋爱了解得那么深，盖文每次都答应了，也每次都把那些道歉和承诺都抛在脑后，毕竟当他胯下终于骑了一个活生生的东西时，当他的手在RK900的体内，而对方垂着眼睫，神情淡漠，手指整个地抽出插入，并贴着他的嘴唇发出一声太过像人类的喘息时，他很难记得自己半心半意对蒂莫西或者是什么人做下的保证，他只能沉浸这不知道什么时候会被推翻夺取的掌控中，高速冲向一个不知道什么时候会到来的终点。

盖文眼前一片空白，或者是全黑，他分不太出区别，900的身体也僵在了原地，总算变得温热的手将他的拉离线路和闪烁起红光的部件，白色的挡板遮盖回去，皮肤涂层迅速覆盖，仿生肌肉随着呼吸起伏，沾上了他身上的汗水。

“去掉它，”盖文向前倒去，额头靠在900的颈窝，那里弧度正好，软硬适中，当然他也早就习惯了塑料情人——情人，炮友，管他妈的——的触感，他在挡板应该在的地方画圈，手掌整个贴在胸腹上，“让我摸摸你。”

900眨了眨眼，肉色再次被白色取代，盖文叹了口气，在对方的手指抽离的时候压住一阵颤抖，然后他向后爬了下去，跪在900的腿间，轻柔而小心地在那块挡板上印下一个吻。

“你确实不坏，900，”他侧着脸贴着光滑的塑料，耳朵捕捉到内部散热器运转的细微声音，手指在900的腰侧打转，“我爱……”他咳嗽了一下，清了清嗓子，“……还是认为，装个屌对你有好处。”

“好吧，盖文，”900的手指穿过人类湿透了的短发，“你的那些是与非，真是毫无必要的复杂，不过好吧，我会搬进来。”

“谁跟你说——”盖文猛地抬起头瞪着900，脸上热得像是自己才是会过载，而下一秒就要过载的那个一样。

“行了，警探，”仿生人终于翻了个白眼——其实并不是，他只是向上看了一下，浅色的虹膜在眼眶里转了一圈，仅此而已——他把盖文拉上来，不轻不重地咬了他一口，给对方下唇带上更深一层的红，然后说，“闭嘴吧，我们还有正好4小时又17分钟的时间休息，别忘了福勒还要你上交一份关于殴打嫌疑人的报告。”

“操你，你知道吗，操你。”

“刚刚我们的举动更符合我操你的描述，不过你的话语向来不一定可以用字面解读，所以谢谢你的邀请，警探，但是如果你还打算明天清醒地度过，而不是为了逃避瞌睡而喝过多的咖啡的话，我建议还是改天。”

“滚！”


End file.
